Disappearance
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: the Animorphs and i are disappearing into thin air! what's happeningactually, more like who?


disclaimer:i do not own Animorphs, Crayak, nor Ellimist.

AN:Jake is bball24, Cassie is Animal-girl, Marco is 'joker'13, Rachel is Xena-Warrior, Tobias is Redhawk, Aximili is AndaIsthil, and Lyzah is Anilyhawk

Chapter One-Marco

i signed in on my email..

"you got mail." the computer said in a monotone voice.

i clicked on the email.

Anilyhawk: 'joker'13, AndaIsthil is dead!

'joker'13: what do you mean he's dead? he's logged in on he new e-mail address.

Anilyhawk: he disappeared right in front of Redhawk while AndaIsthil was e-mailing bball24.

Redhawk: did u hear the news already?

'joker'13: Anilyhawk is just telling me about it. how could he just disappear into thin air? how do i know u guys aren't playing a prank on me?

Anilyhawk: why would i pl

'joker'13: Anilyhawk! what happened?! why aren't u finishing your e-mail?!

Animal-girl: OMG! she's gone!

'joker'13: what do you mean she's gone! were u with her?

Redhawk: Animal-girl and i r in her room.

'joker'13: this is bad.

Redhawk: really? i hadn't noticed. of course this is bad! we need to get bball24 and Xena-Warrior now!

'joker'13: i'm going to call him. you guys get Xena.

i logged off. "what's going on?" i muttered.

Chapter Two-Jake

br-ring! br-ring! br-

"hello?" i asked.

"Jake, can you go over to Cassie's and get my bag for me? my dad won't let me leave the house," Marco said.

"sure. i'll get it," i replied as i hung up. "i'm going to Marco's!" i told my dad as i went back to my room to morph. i got the message from Marco-what he was saying was that we had a meeting in Cassie's barn.

"what's going on?" i wondered when Rachel came. "where's Lyzah and Ax?"

they dis- Tobias started.

"go on Tobias," i said. he didn't answer. when i turned, he was gone.

Chapter Three-Tobias

"-appeared." i finished. "huh?" i looked at myself. i was fourteen, and human. a minute ago, i was sixteen and a bird. "where am i?"

"i'd like to know the same thing," a voice said behind me. when i turned, i saw my twin Lyzah. "and why are we fourteen again? the last thing i remember is answering Marco's e-mail, then i'm here,"

something is wrong. Ax stated as he walked up to us. i was telling Prince Jake that the Yeerks were about to promote Visser Three to Visser One, then i am here,

"and exactly where is here?" Lyzah wondered.

i am not sure. Ax replied.

Chapter Four-Cassie  
"what in the world just happened?!" Rachel snapped.

"the same thing that happened to Lyzah and Ax," i replied. "they're gone."

"what do you mean they're gone?" Jake asked.

CRAYAK TOOK THEM SOMEWHERE.

"Ellimist!" Marco hissed.

"why can't you tell us where they are s we can get them?" i wondered.

I DO NOT KNOW WHERE HE TOOK THEM.

"so what do we do now?" Marco said. "wait until he has every human that can morph-A.K.A., all of us?!"

IT SEEMS SO.

"this is not good," Jake muttered. "we ne-" he disappeared.

HE'S TAKING YOU AWAY AT A FASTER PACE. YOU MUST HURRY.

"we're doomed." that, surprisingly came from Rachel.

Chapter Five-Rachel

"so where do i stay now? my dad thinks i'm spending the night at Jake's," Marco stated. "so, if i come home, he'll e asking me millions of questions."

Cassie nodded. "my parents think i'm spending the night with Rachel."

"my mom and sisters are out and won't be back until the day after tomorrow, so i guess you guys have to stay with me-Marco, we aren't going to stay in the same room. there are four rooms in my house. you stay in the guest room." i said.

we morphed and flew to my house.

how far is it to get to your ho- Marco asked.

Marco, stop playing around. we know you didn't disappear, i replied.

uh Rach, Cassie said.

yeah?

he is gone.

crap.

Chapter Six-Lyzah

"nice of you to join us Marco, but i was hoping for either Rachel or Cassie," i said as Marco arrived. "i'm becoming bored since i'm the only female here,"

he laughed. "hello to you too," he stared at us. "and how come we're all fourteen, and Bird-Boy is human?"

we shrugged.

"it's just a matter of time until we find out," Jake stated.

Chapter Seven-Cassie

"who do you think is going next? me or you?" i asked Rachel.

"what do you mean?" she said.

"who do you think is disappearing next?"

"oh. i think that both of us are going at the same time-hopefully."

"ye-"

Flash!

"-ah." i looked around. Rachel was next to me, but i couldn't see anyone else.

"Cassie! Rachel! over here!" a voice yelled.

we turned, and saw the others. we ran towards them.

"took you guys long enough," Marco joked.

"i'm gonna ki-" Rachel started.

HA. THE LITTLE ANIMORPHS DEFENSELESS, AND I MY GRASP WHERE I CAN KILL THEM ONE BY ONE. a voice said.

"Crayak!"

Chapter Eight-Lyzah

"what do you want from us, Crayak?" i asked. "and what do you mean by defenseless? we can morph," i proved that by morphing my battle morph, a jaguar.

IMPOSSIBLE! I REMOVED ALL THE ANIMORPHS' MORPHING POWER!

i think you guys should try to morph, i said to the others.

after a few minutes, there was a chorus of nos.

well, Crayak, i guess you forgot a small detail:i'm not an Animorph, i sneered.

BUT YOU FIGHT WITH THEM, AND HAVE THE MORPHING POWER!

so? like i say, don't judge a book by it's cover. in this case, i may fight with them, but that doesn't mean i'm an Animorph. the only way i'm connected with them is that i fight with them, and i'm Tobias' twin. nothing else. and i thought you said you and the Ellimist were all powerful, all knowing, beings, i countered.

a booming laughter echoed around us as the Ellimist appeared. SHE IS RIGHT CRAYAK. WE ARE TWO OF THE MOST POWERFUL BEINGS IN THE WORLD, AND YOU DIDN'T KNOW SHE JUST FIGHTS WITH THE ANIMORPHS;BUT SHE ISN'T ONE OF THEM.

OH, AND YOU KNEW THAT? Crayak said.

YES, I KNEW. I AM ON THE GOOD SIDE,SO I MUST KNOW ABOUT THEM AND WHOEVER FIGHTS THE YEERKS AND YOU. Ellimist's laughter filled the-room? world? i don't know- again.

ahem. can we get out now? i demanded.

"yeah. i want to be out of this hell-hole." Marco said.

VERY WELL. I WILL RETURN YOU ALL TO BEFORE THIS HAPPENED.

Flash!

Chapter Nine-Lyzah

Anilyhawk: AndaIsthil- huh? never mind, i forgot what i was going 2 say

'joker'13:were you going 2 say that AndaIsthil is making mistakes a plenty on his e-ms?

Anilyhawk: i think i was

AndaIsthil: why is the sevre called internett?

bball24: it's called internet with 1 t AndaIsthil.

AndaIsthil: why do huamns use such primatiev ways ot talk wiht each ohtre?

Redhawk: AndaIsthil, u r spelling things wrong

AndaIsthil: so aer hte ohtres.

Animal-girl: we'r doing that 2 make it easier 2 talk with each other, while u r typing it all wrong-we can barely understand what u r trying 2 tell us

Anilyhawk:yeah AndaIsthil. u r spelling are-aer, the-hte, others-ohtres, primitive-well, u get the idea

Xena-Warrior:hey! what'd i miss?

'joker'13:nothing Xena. AndaIsthil is just spelling everything wrong.

Xena-Warrior: oh. is there a mission soon?

Anilyhawk:not that i know of. bball, is there a mission?

bball24: no. none yet.

Redhawk:so it's a normal weekend?

'joker'13: if u mean by normal as morphing, going down 2 hell and back again, and that we'r six humans and an Andalite that have a death wish, then, yeah. this weekend's normal.

Anilyhawk: bursts out laughing (not)

'joker'13: u actually thought that was funny?

Redhawk: highlight that line of her message.

Xena-Warrior:l(ike anything 'joker'13 says is funny)

'joker'13: did u say anything Xena?

bball24:highlight that 2

'joker'13: oh. (walks up from behind Xena with a knife)

AndaIsthil: are yuo actually donig taht Marco?

'joker'13: no AndaIsthil

Xena-Warrior: what did u s- oh i'm gonna kill u!

'joker'13: Redhawk! keep ur crazy girlfriend off of me!

Redhawk: we r not boy/girl friend

Anilyhawk:ur not? cuz it looked like u two were

Redhawk:i can't believe it! my own twin, against me!

Anilyhawk:hey! u did that 2 me 2!

Animal-girl:stop that! stop fighting!

AndaIsthil: what deos cuz mean?

bball24: it means because, AndaIsthil

Animal-girl: we need 2 teach u a thing or 2 about e-mails, don't we?

Xena-Warrior: (stabs 'joker'13 in the heart over and over again)

Animal-girl: Xena!

Xena-Warrior:'joker'13 started it!

'joker'13: started what? oh. now u r gonna get it!

Anilyhawk:bball, do u know of a way 2 stop those 2?

bball24: i have no clue

Anilyhawk:Animal-girl?

Animal-girl: none

Anilyhawk: anyone?

Redhawk: nada

AndaIsthil: no

Anilyhawk/slams head into brick wall/ why me?!

AndaIsthil: are yuo actaully slamimng your haed inot hte wall?

Anilyhawk: no. Xena-Warrior, 'joker'13, r u 2 done with u r fighting?

Xena-Warrior: now i am

'joker'13:finished

Anilyhawk: 'kay. wanted 2 be sure u 2 were finished before i log off. ttyl

Animal-girl: yeah i have 2 go 2. bye

bball24: same here. l8r

Redhawk: i have 2 demorph soon anyway. see ya

Xena-Warrior: bye

'joker'13: l8r everyone (kills Xena)

Xena-Warrior:i read that 'joker'13

'joker'13: yikes!

AndaIsthil: good-bye

i smiled as i turned off my computer. at least i won't be having any nightmares soon.


End file.
